O Presente
by Kaoru Himuramiya
Summary: Kenshin se esquece do aniversário de 19 anos de Kaoru. Então resolve dar o melhor dos presentes para ela como pedido de perdão**lemon**


Este é um fanfiction hentai.  
  
disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin  
  
O Presente  
  
Kaoru  
  
(Já se dois anos após as batalhas de Kenshin contra Shishio, esses últimos anos não ouve nenhuma batalha eles estavam completamente sossegados. Hoje era um dia muito especial para Kaoru, sendo que Kenshin esqueceu completamente esse dia).  
  
- Kaoru, eu vou pescar volto já! (Disse Kenshin indo).  
  
- Espere!  
  
- Oro?  
  
- Você sabe. que dia é... hoje...?  
  
- É... quarta... não é? (terminou sorrindo).  
  
-Ele não se lembra...- (pensou tristemente). Hai... Kenshin... (E saiu correndo segurando as lágrimas que queriam escorrer).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kaoru chegou na sala de treinamento e não conseguiu se segurar, caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar em prantos).  
  
- Como ele pode esquecer de hoje?! Hoje que é um dia tão especial para mim? Kenshin... como você pode esquecer meu aniversário? Eu lembrei do seu...-  
  
(Kaoru não percebeu que alguém se aproximava). [pic]  
  
  
  
- Kaoru, o que aconteceu? (Perguntou Yahiko).  
  
- N- nada Yahiko, Eu só dei... um jeito em meu pé. (Disse enchugando as lágrima bruscamente).  
  
- Você consegue se levantar?  
  
- Hai... não se preocupe...  
  
- Bem... parabéns!! 19 anos!  
  
- A... arigatou Yahiko.  
  
- Espero que você esteja melhor agora, pois disse que iria me ensinar golpes novos!  
  
- AAAIIII... que moleque!!!!! Venha vamos vou te ensinar! Não vou dá folga nem para almoçar, entendeu ?!  
  
- Nem para almoçar ? Não seja rigorosa!  
  
- Se não gostou da condição, não irei lhe ensinar!  
  
- Está disposta heim? (Ironizou).  
  
- Tô e não reclame!  
  
- Parece até que não quer comer a comida do Kenshin!  
  
- V- vamos... vamos logo! Senão eu não ensino!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kenshin acabara de chegar no dojo por ele ter conseguido pescar um peixe grande rápido não precisou ficar muito tempo fora)  
  
- Puxa que sorte! A Kaoru deve está treinando o Yahiko, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar com muita fome. Vou deixar esse peixe bem gostoso. (E foi para cozinha).  
  
  
  
  
  
- AAAHHH!!! É assim entendeu?  
  
- Ah, então é assim. Mas, é que muito complicado!  
  
- E eu nem mostrei a técnica toda... aiai... vamos tente de novo!  
  
- Ta, bem! IAAAAAHH!!!!  
  
- Errou menos!  
  
- Não acredito! (E caiu de pernas pro ar).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kenshin preperava o peixe quando Sano entrou).  
  
- Oi, Kenshin!  
  
- ORO!! Oi... -Sano que susto...-  
  
- Cadê Jou-chan?  
  
- Ela está na sala de treinamento.  
  
- Vou lá.  
  
-Estranho, por que ele vem logo mim perguntar? Acho que ele sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu faço o máximo possível para saber aonde a Kaoru está.- (Ele sorriu e continuou a preparar o peixe).  
  
  
  
  
  
- JOU-CHAN! (Sano entra quase arrombando a porta e tirando a concentração dos dois indivíduos que estavam lá).  
  
- SANOSUKE!!!!!! VOCÊ TIROU A MINHA CONCENTRAÇÃO!!!!! SABIA QUE É DIFÍCIO FAZER OS MOVIMENTOS CORRETOS?!!  
  
- Cala a boca seu moleque, sabia que eu não tinha dirigido a palavra a você?  
  
- NÃO ME CHAME DE MOLEQUE!!!  
  
- Olha aqui seu... PIRRALHO VOCÊ-  
  
- CALEM-SE!! ESTÃO ME DANDO DOR DE CABEÇA!!!  
  
- Calma Kaoru. (Falou Yahiko assustado pela diferença de como Kaoru gritou com eles).  
  
- Jou-cha, eu só vim te desejar parabéns.  
  
- Ah! Arigatou... Sano.  
  
- Hei! Kaoru! E o nosso treinamento?  
  
- Sabe, Yahiko... deixe isso para amanhã... não estou... me sentindo bem. Vou da uma volta...  
  
(Quando Kaoru abre a porta, dá de cara com Kenshin na sua frente).  
  
- Kaoru, o almoço está pronto. (Sorriu)  
  
- Eu não vou almoçar. Estou saindo. (E passa por ele sem olha-lo).  
  
- Você vai para onde?  
  
(Ele confuso fazendo-a parar).  
  
- Não sei. (E saiu).  
  
-Kaoru...-  
  
  
  
  
  
(Eles foram jantar. Sano e Yahiko convesavam muito, mas Kenshin, estava muito pensativo).  
  
- Kenshin esse peixe ta uma delícia. (Sanosuke falou).  
  
- É mesmo Kenshin! Hoje está mais gostoso, botou algum ingrediente novo?  
  
- Não. -Só coloquei mais entusiasmo e amor... para que ela elogiasse com aquele sorriso.-  
  
  
  
  
  
(Se passaram três dias, Kaoru não falava mais com Kenshin como ela falava antigamente, a comida que ela sempre elogiava, ela não o fazia mais. Kenshin todo dia tentava fazer algo para que Kaoru voltasse a trata-lo como antes mas, sempre parecia não funcionar, ele todo dia fazia os pratos que ela mais gostava, caprichava, mas, ela nem sequer falava "obrigado". Ele estava pondo a mesa quando Sano entrou).  
  
- Cheguei, tudo bem Kenshin?  
  
- Oro? Não...  
  
- Que sinceridade, heim? O que foi?  
  
- Desde quarta, ela mim trata com frieza ou senão mim ignorando. Não gosto quando ela faz isso, qualquer um menos ela.  
  
- Qual foi a besteira que você fez quarta? Logo no dia mais especial da vida dela?  
  
- Especial?  
  
- Sim, foi o aniversário dela, baka!  
  
- Foi por isso que ela mim perguntou se eu sabia que dia... era... eu... esqueci... completamente...  
  
- Seu baka! Não é à toa que ela está te tratando mau!  
  
- O QUE EU FAÇO SANO?!  
  
- Espere que ela te perdoe.  
  
- Impossível!!!! Me dê outra alternativa!  
  
- Se desculpe.  
  
- Mas, de que jeito?  
  
- Dê um presente pra ela, algo que ela jamais iria esquecer... sei lá!  
  
- O que... ela jamais... esqueceria... (Repetiu pensativo).  
  
- Disse algo?  
  
- Não... não.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Megumi naquele dia fora almoçar com eles e como era de costume, dava em cima de Kenshin).  
  
- Ken-san, não é que Tori Atama falava a verdade, sua comida está ótima melhorou o gosto por saber que eu vinha, não é? (E se apoiava com as duas mãos no ombro esquerdo de Kenshin).  
  
- Não, eu estou usando os mesmos ingredientes, (Disse sorrindo) não mudei nada mesmo. - Se ela continuar assim kaoru vai pensar que eu não gosto mais dela- (E foi tentando se livrar das mãos de Megumi).  
  
- Sano, poderia passar o chá por favor? (Kaoru perguntou sem ao menos, questionar o que Megumi fazia com Kenshin).  
  
- Oh! A Takani Musumi parece que não vai mais nos perturbar Ken-san, agora você pode me beijar oh, oh,oh. (E subiram as orelhas de raposa).  
  
- Mais que vadia. (Kaoru falou bebendo o chá de olhos fechados, desprezando Megumi totalmente).  
  
- Ora, como você ousa?!?  
  
- Só uma vadia para se entregar para qualquer homem que é de seu gosto. Vou sair tenho que dar aula no dojo Maekawa. (Ela se levantou e abriu a porta).  
  
- Pode ir parando! (gritou Megumi se levantando e indo em direção a Kaoru). Eu vou te mostrar quem é a vadia!  
  
- É você. (E fechou a porta fazendo Megumi meter a cara na porta).  
  
- Ai! Aquela pirralha...  
  
- É no que dá , a Megtsune levou o que merecia depois de tanto humilhar os outros.  
  
- Cale-se Tori Atama!  
  
- Gostou de ser humilhada pela primeira vez? Saiba que é assim que os outros se sentem quando você os humilha! Agora prove de seu próprio veneno!  
  
(Megumi sento-se e refletiu).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Já era domingo, Sano tinha ido para Yokohama e Yahiko tinha ido junto, Megumi tinha ido para Aizu. Kenshin tinha feito um plano para ter o "perdão" de Kaoru e iria começar a executa-lo).  
  
- Kaoru, o que você vai querer para o jantar?  
  
- ...Qualquer coisa está bom.  
  
- Vai praticar?  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Aqui ou no dojo Maekawa?  
  
- Aqui, já estou indo.  
  
- Ótimo agora vou executar o meu plano.-  
  
(Kenshin tirou alguns pedaços de corda do bolso e foi em direção a onde Kaoru estava).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kenshin entrou na sala e sem Kaoru perceber, trancou a porta. Ele foi e sentou-se fingindo assisti-la. Kaoru não ligou e o ignorou sem quer olhar pra trás).  
  
- O que ele está fazendo aqui? O quê?! (Ela sentiu suas mãos sendo presas, Kenshin a agarrara por trás e a prendia com cordas, prendeu os braços com uma corda e depois as pernas com outra corda).  
  
- Kenshin! O que você está fazendo?!  
  
- Quero te dar... algumas respostas...  
  
- O... quê...?  
  
- Me desculpe eu me esqueci de seu aniversário... desculpe (Ele chegou perto do ouvido dela e completou em um sussurro) onegai... koishii... e me deixe dar o seu presente, se você permitir...? (Kenshin ficava mordiscando a orelha dela).  
  
- O... o... o que... o que seria...?  
  
- Faze-la mulher... minha mulher.  
  
- Kenshin...  
  
(Kenshin colocou a mão dentro das bandagens e começou a folga-las enquanto que ao mesmo tempo tocava nos seios de Kaoru fazendo que ela gemer baixinho).  
  
- Ken... shin... (Ele tirou a parte de cima das vestimentas dela, agora ele mordiscava e sugava-lhe os seios fazendo Kaoru gemer mais alto).  
  
Kenshin... eu- (Kaoru não conseguu terminar, pois Kenshin a beijara novamente detendo ela de falar, ele desatava as cordas depois desatava o hakama dela até que conseguiu ver seu objetivo).  
  
- Lindo...  
  
- Kenshin...  
  
Os dedos dele percorriam habilmente cada milímetro da pele de Kaoru. Cada toque era como se todo um universo entrasse em explosão. Ela não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Claro que sabia que um homem e uma mulher deitavam-se juntos, mas daí a realmente ter idéia do que acontecia logo após era outra coisa.  
  
Por mais que tentasse resistir, era difícil negar que sentira pele macia de Kenshin era dos maiores prazeres que ela já teve. Afinal era ele o homem que ela amava, e tantos foram os esforços para que ele a notasse.....  
  
Kenshin, por outro lado, finalmente se entregava ao sentimento inevitável: Kaoru sempre foi dona de seus pensamentos. Durante as noites muitos foram os sonhos que tivera com ela. Se sentia um tanto envergonhado quando acordava, mas as imagens, o cheiro do cabelo dela, a pele o esquentando, o calor úmido.... e mesmo assim a vida mostrava que a realidade era bem melhor que qualquer um de seus devaneios.  
  
- Agora vou te fazer... minha.  
  
(Kenshin retira toda a roupa deixando à mostra a prova de seu excitamento, ele a coloca em posição e começa a penetra-la bem devagar fazendo com que Kaoru sentisse calafrios por todo o corpo).  
  
- Isso vai doer koishii... você quer?  
  
- Confio em você Kenshin, não me importo.  
  
(Kaoru agora derramava lágrimas, d dor, prazer e felicidade. Kenshin Começa a penetre-la sendo que agora com firmesa. Quando ele chega na barreira dela, ele se retira bruscamente).  
  
- Kenshin... por que?  
  
- Irei com tudo.  
  
- AAAHHH!!!!!!!! KENSHIN!!!!  
  
(Kenshin quebrara a barreira de Kaoru e agora a penetrava em um ritmo muito rápido. Os dois sentiam o orgasmo querendo se prolongar mais e mais).  
  
- Ken... KENSHIN!  
  
(O grito de Kaoru o fez parar no meio de uma investida).  
  
- Kaoru?  
  
- Eu... estou me sem- sentindo estanha...  
  
(Ele sorriu ainda entro dela e perguntou:).  
  
- Me fale... o que você está sentindo?  
  
- Como se eu estivesse em um mar... e cada investida sua mim traz uma onda de prazer...  
  
- Gosta?  
  
- Hai... é muito bom...  
  
- Vamos começar de novo?  
  
- Não... eu estou cansada.  
  
- Então só mais uma investida, certo?  
  
- Hai.  
  
(Ele se retira dela e vai com tudo fazendo-a gritar).  
  
- AAAHHH!!!  
  
- Kaoru... tudo bem, eu te machuquei? (perguntou totalmente preocupado e retirando-se dela).  
  
- Não... Kenshin... eu estou bem... você não me machucou... é que... foi mais do que eu imaginava... (E sorrir para ele).  
  
(Ele ao ver o sorriso dela, a pega nos braços e a leva para o quarto dele. Como ele já havia planejado tudo, o futon já estava estirão. Ele a coloca deitada e veste o yukata que ele dorme nela. Depois de vesti-la ele deita ao lado de Kaoru e cobre-os com o cobertor, ele a abraça e fala:). Durma, você precisa descansar. Vou ficar com você aqui. (E dá um beijo na testa dela).  
  
- Kenshin...  
  
- Diga.  
  
- Arigatou.  
  
- Pelo quê?  
  
- Por me tornar sua mulher...  
  
- Não precisa agradecer Koishii.  
  
- Aishiteru, Kenshin.  
  
- Aishiteru, Kaoru. Gostou de seu presente?  
  
- Hai... é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei.  
  
- E esse é outro: Kaoru, você gostaria de se casar comigo e se tornar Kaoru Himura?  
  
- Kenshin... eu... (Ela abre os olhos e uma lágrima cai do olho dela) aceito.  
  
- Que... bom...  
  
(E os dois adormecem).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kenshin acorda, já era de manhã ele olha para Kaoru pensa:).  
  
- Nunca pensei que você iria mim deixar tão exausto- Hã?! (Kenshin vê uma mancha de sangue no yukata de Kaoru) Agora sei que você é realmente minha. (E sorrir).  
  
- Kenshin...? (Acorda).  
  
- Minha mulher... e de mais ninguém.  
  
- Anata... nunca mais quero ficar longe de você.  
  
- Nem eu... nem... eu.  
  
- Promete?  
  
- Pelo meu amor, quer dizer... pelo nosso amor.  
  
----FIM---- 


End file.
